


The rum thief

by A_song_for_the_last_day



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Rum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_song_for_the_last_day/pseuds/A_song_for_the_last_day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow had a problem.<br/>It was a matter of life and death, or at least to him it was.<br/>It didn't matter how hard he tried or where he looked, his problem continued to exist. </p>
<p>Jack/ Will romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rum thief

Jack Sparrow had a problem.  
It was a matter of life and death, or at least to him it was.  
It didn't matter how hard he tried or where he looked, his problem continued to exist. 

" We are out of rum!" He cried out when he came on deck. " And we can't anchor the ship for another week!"  
Then he started to walk around the deck in deep thought, wondering where his precious rum could be.  
He was quite sure there had been plenty left the day before, enough to cover two more weeks.  
But now it was all gone, so he only could conclude someone had stolen it. 

" Having a bad day, Jack?" Will asked, interrupting his thoughts .  
Jack got a bit startled by Will's sudden appearance, since he didn't see or hear him walking towards him.  
" Aye, I am indeed having a bad day." Jack replied, scanning Will's body to see if he had any rum on him. " The rum. All of it is gone. Someone stole it. Someone on this ship is a traitor."  
Will frowned. " Are you sure you didn't drink all of it yourself?"  
" Drank all of it myself?" Jack retorted, clearly being insulted. " Last night I counted 14 bottles of rum before I went to bed and now they are all gone. I might be many things Will Turner, but I'd never be wrong in counting my rum."  
" Then where did it go to?" Will asked, still frowning. " Rum doesn't grow legs and walks of just like that."  
Jack threw his hands in the air out of disbelief. " What did I just tell you?! Someone must have stolen it! "  
" Well, if you give me permission to search every man's cabin, I could go look for your rum." Will proposed. " If that's what you wish."  
" That would be excellent." Jack replied, his face lighting up immediately. " Come to me if you find this rum thief. "  
Will smiled. " Aye captain." Then he took of. 

Will searched and searched, every cabin got checked, beds were thrown upside down, bags got checked.  
The whole ship was a mess after he was done searching, but still he had found no rum.  
He was wondering if Jack really didn’t drink all of it himself when an idea popped into his mind.  
A genial idea if he asked himself. 

" Jack! Jack!" Will called as he ran towards the captain.  
" What is it? Did you find my rum?" Jack asked immediately.  
Will shook his head. " No, but I have an idea how to find it."  
" Tell me than." Jack urged.  
" Your compass, use your compass." Will replied. " It points to what you desire most. Maybe it will lead the way to your rum."  
" Genius. Will Turner, you are a genius!" Jack cried out, already reaching for his compass. " Come on sweetheart, where is my rum?"  
The needle of the compass spinned for a bit, then abruptly stopped, pointed at Will.  
Jack frowned, Will frowned too.  
" I swear I do not have your rum Jack." Will defended himself.  
" I know." The pirate replied.  
" Then why is it pointing at me?" Will asked. " Is it broken?"  
" No, it is as traitorous as the one who stole my rum." Jack stated, being quite surprised.  
" I don't get it" Will said, staring at the compass.  
Jack sighed. " It points towards the thing or the person you desire most."  
" Owh, oooowh." Will stated, looking at Jack in surprise.  
" Aye, you say that well." Jack replied, a blush appearing on his cheek. " Although I never expected to desire someone more than rum."  
Will didn't reply to that anymore, he took a step towards Jack, took the compass out of his hand and put it aside.  
Then he laid both hands on Jack's cheeks before he softly planted a kiss on his lips.  
" You want this, more than your rum?" Will asked as he pulled back.  
" Aye." Jack stated. " A thousand times more."  
Will smiled, then once again planted his lips on Jack's.  
And Jack himself kissed him back, for a while forgetting about his rum.


End file.
